


"Get on my knees and I'll tell you a story"

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, M/M, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"Get on my knees and I'll tell you a story"

Loki era stato liberato poco dopo e aveva l'opportunità di tornare su Midgard a patto che collaborasse con Tony Stark a ricostruire l'intera città dato che i danni erano soprattutto colpa di Loki e dei suoi amichetti chitauri.   
"Allora piccolo cervo oggi abbiamo ricostruito mezza città con il tuo prezioso aiuto, direi che ero possiamo rilassarci" disse il miliardario passandogli un bicchiere di liquore "Il famoso drink che mi dovevi da quella volta?" Chiese ironico sorseggiando il liquido ambrato.  
"Allora cosa vorresti fare adesso, non credo che mi lascerai stare in pace o farmi fare un giro" disse il semidio "No devi rimanere qui con me" commentò mettendosi vicino a lui come se fosse un bambino che si divertiva a fargli i dispetti "E cosa vuole che faccia il piccolo Stark, che gli racconti una favoletta?" Chiese Loki ironico "Non è una cattiva idea, sai?" Tony lo guardò e Loki era ancora più confuso "Mettimi sulle tue gambe e raccontami di com'era Asgard" disse Iron Man allegro "Se ti metto sulle mie gambe vorrò fare ben altro per te" disse Loki suadente "Non puoi chiedere ad un dio di metterti sulle sue gambe senza offrire niente in cambio piccolo mortale" disse prendendolo e mettendolo sulle sue gambe "non ho molto da raccontarti su Asgard solo una città fatta completamente d'oro che poi è la più penetrabile città impenetrabile della Storia e una stupida stradina arcobaleno per raggiungere gli altri mondi" disse il semidio "Quando sono tornato dopo la faccenda di New York mi hanno messo in una scatola di vetro come quelle che usate voi Midgardiani per i pesci" disse Loki.  
"Le vostre celle sono acquari in pratica" Tony rise "Smettila di ridere e lavora la tua storiella l'hai avuta" le disse lo jotun.  
Tony non si fece ripetere la proposta una volta ancora e iniziò a baciargli il collo e lasciargli dei segni con i denti poi continuò a spogliarlo e prese a baciargli il petto. Il semidio in tutta risposta fece scomparire magicamente i vestiti di entrambe "Ora puoi continuare meglio e senza impicci" gli disse "Ma preferirei prestazioni di altro tipo" pretese spingendogli la testa verso il suo bacino "Potevi offrirmi una cena prima di chiedermi di andare così oltre" disse Tony ironico, Loki fece un ghigno di disapprovazione alla sua battuta e l'uomo iniziò a succhiare con gusto e foga per poco tempo e poi si staccò "Se vuoi divertirti dobbiamo divertirci in due" disse Stark "Dicono che unirsi ad un dio potrebbe uccidere un umano, voglio correre questo rischio" disse Tony malizioso mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui strusciando il suo bacino contro di lui "Non ti lascerò godere così" rispose il semidio ghignando e prese di peso Tony e lo mise a terra carponi "Tu potrai avere del divertimento solo perchè te lo concederò , ma prima dovrai provare dolore, non ti ucciderà a meno che tu non lo voglia" disse ancora prima di infilare due dita dentro Tony che non emise un fiato "Sei resistente per essere un umano" gli disse "Vediamo come resisti adesso", disse penetrandolo con il suo pene ormai eretto per le attenzioni dategli prima da Tony, lo penetrò con una sola spinta e sentì l'umano cominciare ad ansimare "Voglio sentire tutto, la tua forza e il tuo potere" gli disse l'umano per provocarlo. Loki lo accontentò mettendoci più forza e velocità. Tony in quel momento si sentiva il pene dolorante, avrebbe voluto toccarsi per riuscire a sfogarsi ma Loki lo bloccò "Godrai solo del sesso che stai avendo con me, verrai alla fine non preoccuparti, devi solo resistere non vorrai deludere il dio della seduzione" disse Loki continuando a prenderlo con forza finché non fosse al limite, poi continuò ancora venendo dentro di lui, poi vide l'uomo ancora lì in preda all'eccitazione, lo spostò e si mise davanti a lui "Concedimi di aiutarti ora" gli disse mentre prendeva in bocca il pene di Tony per farlo venire iniziò a leccare e succhiare, era talmente eccitato che venne copiosamente in pochissimo tempo nella bocca di Loki.   
Una volta finito i due si accasciarono entrambi a terra. Tony guardò l'altro dritto negli occhi "Credo che dovrò chiederti più spesso una favoletta"


End file.
